Revival
by TerraTitanRising
Summary: My name is Terra. I have done horrible things, and paid the ultimate price. I am stuck here, watching as the Titans come and go, and left only with the questions of my life, to torture me, and haunt me forever more. I am left alone.. alone with my past.
1. Revived

_**My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. I have done horrible crimes, and now I have paid the ultimate price. I have been turned into nothing more then a statue, and forced to watch as the Titans come and go, leaving me flowers, speaking kind words to me, knowing the whole time that I can't speak with them. I can't give them hugs and reassure them that i'm ok, that i'm alive, merely stuck in a stony prison. I can't really ever be there friends again. I can't expect them to trust me, and although they said they would look for a way to get me out, what will they do once I am out? Can I really expect them to go back to being my friends? Could I really hope for them to care for me, let me live with them, let me be one of them again? Was I ever really one of them? Is there somewhere I belong? **_

_**My name is Terra. I have done horrible things, and paid the ultimate price. I am stuck here, watching as the Titans come and go, and left only with the questions of my life, to torture me, and haunt me forever more. I am left alone.. alone with my past.**_

**The sound of wind rushed through the lonely underground cavern, bouncing off of the walls, making small clicking noises as it rolled a rock across the floor until it hit the wall, and fell silent only for the ever going sound of the wind. There she stood, a stone statue in the center, hands outstretched, head facing up towards the sky. If anything, she looked like the bravest of all heroes, maybe she was, and maybe she wasn't. Deep down, she didn't think she was a hero at all, or brave, but everyone else knew better. They knew she had attacked and betrayed the Titans, but they also knew she had risked her life to save the city, and sacrificed herself to keep the city from being burned to ashes. Still, there were many who said she was evil, there had always been those people in the girls life. People who didn't really understand, people who thought that someone with such power was a monster, people who thought someone so misguided, just had to be evil. Misguided. That's what she was, right? She had tried her hardest to fit in, to be what she thought everyone else wanted her to be, but she had never bothered to try and locate the feelings on what she herself wanted to be. What she wanted herself to be. She was left with these thoughts as she listened to the howling wind, unable to move, and only able to breath through a small holes filtered into the rock, allowing oxygen through, though each breath seemed to be weaker then the last. **

**That's when it happened. She had just fallen into sleep, the way she had many days, when the ground began to shake. Not because of her, no, but for once, and ordinary earth quake. Though maybe not so ordinary, since a big battle between the titans and their foe ShadowStepper where fighting close by, the battle so large it had caused the ground to shake. That's all it took though.. the rock cracked at the base, and a yellow light spilled onto the floor in front of the statue, casting an eerie glow in the almost dark cave. Then again, a crack ran up from the base across the statue up to the head.. and another.. and another..**


	2. Returned From The Dead

**"Raven watch out!" Robin called as he threw a birdarang at ShadowStepper, a.k.a SS, who had stepped up behind Raven. Raven quickly dissapeared into a black puddle on the ground, and rose up far away beside Cyborg. "I don't think he's going down easy." Cyborg said, his brow furrowed as he aimed his cannon arm at one of the shadows SS had conjured up, and shot a blast at it, causing it to blow into millions of peices. The shadow didn't take long to reform though, and soon came after Cyborg again. This time Raven pointed her palms at the shadow, a frown on her face as well, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Black shot from her hands, surrounding the shadow, and causing it to fall to the ground, wriggling to get free from the black, but somehow Raven had managed to trap the shadow, for now. "The shadows are to numerous!" Starfire said in a panicked voice as she flew through the air above the others, turning her head every once in awhile to shoot a starbolt at an on coming shadows. The shadows that chased Starfire were high in the air, rising up from the ground to follow the Tamaranian in air pursuit. Robin, who had looked up at Starfire when she had spoke, nodded, only to be punched in the stomach by SS, and knocked into Raven and Cyborg. All three groaned as they lay on the ground, Starfire being knocked onto them next. Beast Boy stopped in front of his friends, a worried look on his face. "Guys!" He suddenly froze however, SS standing behind him, his foot on Beast Boy's shadow. "Gotcha." He said with a small smile, having the abbilitie to make people freeze as long as he stood on their shadow. He placed his hand on Beast Boy's neck, smiling at the other Titans, "I think we should wrap this up for now, i'm getting awefully bored."**

**The sun was shining brightly during the battle, the battle that had been going on since morning, and it was now late afternoon. People had cleared the area long ago, at the first signs of the battle against the new, young villan, known as ShadowStepper. He had been a normal, red spiked haired boy walking down the street, until the shadows began to rise from the ground and attack people, and it had been obvious after awhile he was doing it. The Titans had come, like always, and immediatly engaged in battle, though ShadowStepper was proving to be a tough foe, small earthquakes errupted through the city with the force of blows received, and amount of fight they were putting up. Now, it seemed the Titans had lost, their friend, Beast Boy, was about to be killed by this new villan, and surley after ShadowStepper would kill them as well, they were now set in his trap.**

**"Say bye bye animal lover." SS said as he started to dig his fingers into Beast Boy's neck, causing the green boy to gasp for air. Suddenly SS was hurled to the side though as a soccerball sized rock slammed into him, only a building breaking his fall, though it was evident the blow hurt, since he winced as he looked up to see what had happened, as did the other Titans. Beast Boy fell to his knees as the air rushed back into his lungs, but gasped as he looked up as well, seeing a most familar figure in the air, standing with her legs spread on a rock that was suspended in the air, hands on her hips, golden blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Leave them alone." Terra said in a most casual tone as she looked down upon SS, who simply smiled, obviously not quite aware of Terra's abilities. He quickly stood up, and pointed his hand on her, shadows rising into the air like they had Starfire to attack her. "Haaaa!" Terra yelled as she clenched her fists, which were now glowing yellow. Rocks jutted up from the ground, blocking the shadows. After the shadows paused, the rocks circled in the air to face SS, and without another warning, slammed down onto him, one of them wrapping around his leg so he couldn't move. The shadows dissapeared as SS struggled to get free, but it was no use.**

**The rock came down from the sky, and Terra stepped off, though she didn't look the same as before, well not quite. She wore a pink tank top with a simple happy face on it, and black capris, her hair pulled back into a ponytail with some strands over her face as usual. After the rock had broke, Terra had fell to the ground, the world around her returning to life. She had wandered around, and found that now she was able to take off Slades suit for some reason, and had immediatly changed. She had heard there was a battle going on, and maybe it was the need to do something good, to make herself feel like more of a hero, that had driven her to come here. She regretted coming here now, however, as she gazed upon the Teen Titans, the same people she had attacked and betrayed, wondering what they would say to her. Would they put her in jail? Were their kind words at her supposed grave only feigned? Would they reject her now? Of course they would never trust her.. She simply walked over to SS, and held her hand up high, a the rock breaking free, and carrieing the trapped villan off to jail..**


	3. Forgive Me Forever

**"T-T-Terra?"** Beast boy stuttered as he looked at her, unable to believe his eyes. Were they playing a trick on him? Was he simply imagining Terra being there, driven by his own longing to see the former Titan again? She didn't dissapear however.. she was still standing there after a minute of him staring at her. A small smile crossed his face, but it only lasted a second, as realization hit him. Terra was really back. What was he supposed to do now? She had sacrificed herself to save them, and he totally believed she was their friend, but still, there was the small sliver of doubt in him that made him think, what if Slade had gotten her out? What if she was still secretly working for him, sent once more to destroy the Teen Titans? He hated himself for thinking such terrible thoughts about the girl, but still, he couldn't get them out of his head for some reason.

**"Uh.. Beast Boy.. hey." **Terra managed, mentally kicking herself for taking such a long time to give such a simple response. She was in shock at the moment though, happy that he had actually chosen to talk to her. It was as if the other Titans didn't exist, and at this moment, her and Beast Boy were the only people left in the world, staring at one and other, trying to decide what they felt about the moment, and trying to think of something to say. But what do you say in a moment like this? A moment when there are no words that you can find to tell it like it is? She opened her mouth to say one thing, but found herself uttering two words, in a voice just above a whisper, that seemed to say everything she was feeling at the moment, everything she had felt in her stony prison, everything she wanted to say to Beast Boy. **"I'm sorry.."**

Beast Boy continued just to stare at the blonde, not really hearing her, but taking a minute to register her last words. The words that left him further in the dept of having nothing to say. He slowly got to his feet, just vaguely aware he had been sitting down since the moment she had arrived, and now stood up at his full height, hands at his sides, looking straight into the blue eyes of the other girl. After a few moments of silence, neither of them moving, Beast Boy made his move. In one swift movement Beast Boy lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Terra's delicate shoulders, drawing her close to him in a loving embrace, a smile back on his face. **"Terra.."**

**"I'm so happy to be back, and i'm so sorry for everything i've ever done to you guys. I don't expect you to ever trust me again, which is why I came here... I just wanted to say how sorry I am.. before I started to travel like before."** Terra said, unable to stop the tears that flooded her eyes, and spilled onto her rosy cheeks as she hugged Beast Boy back, resting her forehead on his shoulder, letting herself get lost in the temperary happiness that filled her, leaving her lost and dizzy from the world around her...


	4. Trust

The moment of greetings and happy suprises that she was back had passed, and now all six teens stood in an akward silence. Terra had stopped hugging Beast Boy, and backed up, though still facing him, while the other Titans stood slightly behind Beast Boy in a row, all staring at the former Titan and enemy. Terra wished like mad that she had the power to dissapear.. this would be the perfect moment. She felt like she was on trial with all of the Titans staring her down like this, she felt as though they were judging her.. or as though they were watching their prey, and at any moment they would pounce, and throw her into jail like any other villan.

**"Terra.."** Robin began, of course he was the one to speak for he was the leader of the Titans, **"We can't just.. can't just let you back on the team. I don't think we can trust you again. We want to, believe me, we all want to, but no matter how much we want to, your past actions just can't be forgotten like that. You nearly killed all of us.. gave information away on us to our biggest enemy.. that stuff.. that kind of stuff just doesn't disspear."** His voice sounded pain, as if it was almost killing him to say this, and, by the look on all the other Titans faces, it was killing them as well. What Robin had said was completly true, they wanted to trust her again, but they couldn't, she had almost done them in.. she had worked against them with their biggest enemy.. and she had almost killed Beast Boy, what would have happened if they hadn't arrived on the scene?

Terra let out a small sigh, trying to push back more tears that now started to fill her eyes. She had told herself she didn't expect them to let her be one of them again.. she had told herself she knew they were going to do this, and that her chance at being a Titan had passed, but for some reason, hearing Robin say this just hurt way to much, it was almost more then she could bare. If she had told herself she knew all this, why did she know realize that she had only been trying to fool herself, and that deep down, she had actually wished with all her might that they would let her be a Titan again. That things would return to the way they were.. but that would never happen.

**"Please don't be mad Terra.. maybe in time you can be a Titan again.. I don't want you to go..and be out of our lives forever."** Beast Boy said quietly, looking at the ground, unable to make himself look into Terra's eyes. He knew he might start crying to.. As much as he wanted to argue with Robin, to tell him that Terra had ended up saving them all, and that she had become good again, he knew Robin was right. Terra had saved the city, true, but she had also been the one who caused the danger in the first place.

**"Actually.. I think.. it's better if I leave." **Terra said in a voice just above a whisper, looking at the ground now to for she was finding it impossible to look into Beast Boys eyes. She couldn't help it anymore.. tears flowed down her cheeks again, turning them a deep red. She turned on her heal, and without another word ran from them, ran from the pain, ran from the memorys, and ran from the life that she secretly knew she was ment to lead.

(( Sorry I haven't post another chapter in so long! I have been awefully busy, and am currently writing three stories, so I found little time to do this, but I will try to post more sooner. And no, this isn't the end of my fan fiction, no way! I know it kind of seems that way... but hey, it isn't the end! Yay!

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters, nor do I own the show. ))


	5. Understood

_I was foolish enough to actually let myself think they would take me back. I was foolish enough to think that I could be forgiven, that maybe there was the slightest of a chance they could forgive me. I thought that if I showed them that I had changed, that I was truelly a friend and wanted to start over, they could forgive me and let me come back into their lives. But I was was wrong._

Terra sat in the dark alley, night having approached, against a dirty wall, soiled with slight moss and crumbling in places. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her face as buried in her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks. **"I hate it! All I ever do is cry! Ever since I met the Titans, the only thing i've ever done is cry and feel sorry for myself! I hate it, and I hate me!"** She cried into her hands, unable to stop her tears no matter how much she willed them to go away. She had now gotten past the hate for the Titans that rose again because they wouldn't have her backed, and moved onto the truth, she was now hating herself, realizing she was the problem. How could she have done that to them? How could she have ever expected them to want to be her friends again? She had done the worst thing you could ever to a person.. to a friend, and no act of redemption, no matter how big it was, could ever change that.

**"I don't hate you. I just think.. your misunderstood."** Came a familar voice, sounding very close to her. Terra slowly lifted her head from her hands, her hair falling over her face the way it always did, and stared into the eyes of Beast Boy, who stood at the entrance of the alley, hands at his sides. He looked like he had been running for a long time, panting slightly, and she realized he must have come looking for her. A small smile spread across his green face as he walked forward, stopping right in front of her, and bent down to kneel on one knee. He reached out a hand and wiped some blonde hair out of her eyes, suspending it in mid air with the hair clinging to his fingertips.

**"Beast Boy.."** Terra said softly, still getting over the shock of seeming him standing there, let alone having had him come after her. How could she be so lucky, to have a friend so amazing? After all she'd done, after officaly dubbing hersxelf the worst person to ever live, here he was, still acting as if she had done nothing wrong, as if she was an angel or something.. **"Beast Boy.. don't try to act like it isn't killing you anywhere inside to see me. I know what I did is unforgivable.. which is why it hurts so much to see you right now.."**

Beast Boy let out a small laugh and shook his head, **"Terra, I know just how messed up you were... are.. but that's ok. I forgive you, that's what friends do. They stick by their friends no matter what.. they know they're not perfect.. but they love them anyways."** Terra's eyes widened slightly at this, and she stared into his eyes, a smile creeping over her face as well. The tears slid down slowly now, though still slid down, no longer tears of remorse or self pity, but happy tears, tears of pure joy. **"Oh Beast Boy!" ** She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, happy that she was free, that he had gotten his friend back... and that maybe they could have a second chance.

Terra leaned back slightly, though still tightly clung to Beast Boy, as if afraid something would take him away from her, as if she still had a chance of losing the best thing that ever happened to her, the only person she had truelly ever loved. The only person who she could never really hurt and mean it... the only person who got her. **"I owe you something."** She said softly, her smile brightening, while a look of confusion came over Beast Boys face. **"And what's that?"** He asked, quite unsure of what the girl was talking about. **"Well, back when we went on that.. date.. at the amusement park. You were about to kiss me, when Slade showed up. Still want a kiss?"** Beast Boys face brightened as well, and he couldn't help but let out another laugh at this. He nodded his head, and both stared at each other for a second. Then ever so slowly they closed their eyes, and Terra leaned forward towards Beast Boy.

Their lips met.


End file.
